


A Mug of Hot Apple Spider

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick should not be allowed to make edible concoctions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian tries to sneak a drink.  It goes poorly.





	A Mug of Hot Apple Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Drawlloween.

Grayson had been making drinks for the family's early Halloween party. Damian was suspicious of this because the last time Grayson had made the drinks, Damian had been forbidden to have some. This time would be different. Damian would have some before he was forbidden.

Grayson had the drinks in the Crockpot slowly bubbling away. Damian removed the lid. It smelled delicious, like hot apple pie. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he grabbed the ladle and filed his cup. Carefully, he wiped the ladle dry with the bottom of the folded towel, and took his cup up to his room.

Victory was his.

The drink warmed his throat with spice add well as heat. He sipped tentatively at first, leery of what Grayson might have deemed appropriate for this drink. Nothing tasted wrong, so Damian took a big drink. Something hard hit his lips. He pulled away, tilting the cup to see what was there.

There was a spider in his drink.

One _highly dignified_ scream later, both Father and Grayson came running in.

"What happened?"

Damian pointed to the shattered mug lying near the wall and the spider among the fragments.

Grayson laughed. "It's a candy spider, Damian. You would know that if you had asked for some."

"You cannot be trusted, Grayson," Damian datos, his voice not as firm as it should have been.

"Come on," Grayson said. "I'll get you a new drink. One without a spider."


End file.
